Christmas Spirit
by xautumnrosex
Summary: It's Christmas in Storybrooke! The Charmings invite some friends over for dinner. Meanwhile, Emma fights a bear. [Takes place after the events of 2x10. Heavy/Moderate Snowing.] One-Shot.


"Mom! Mom, wake up! It's Christmas!"

Emma Swan let out a groan and pulled her pillow overtop of her head. Her ten year old son, Henry, leaped onto the bed and pulled the blankets off.

"Mom, come _on! _There's presents out there! And Grandpa said that we could have Christmas cookies for breakfast!"

"Kid," Emma groaned. "Don't you know how important my sleep is to me?"

The door creaked open further and Snow entered the room. "Emma," she said warningly. "Do you want me to have to pull you out of bed myself?"

"No." Emma sighed, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The few Christmases she had celebrated as a child were glum- there were never any presents for her, just a note from "Santa" saying that his sack had run out and that he would get her next year. But she wanted this to be Henry's best Christmas yet, and had made sure to get him an extra special present.

"Now that's the spirit. I made some hot chocolate for you." Snow said, putting an arm around her daughter. Planting a kiss on her forehead, she murmured a small yet loving "merry Christmas".

"Mar- …Mom!" Emma ducked away from Snow, her cheeks bursting with color. Henry laughed and dashed out into the family room.

Underneath the Christmas tree was a small pile of presents… and Charming, with a bow on his head. Snow laughed and ran to him.

"What's this?" She whispered, gently kissing her husband.

"Your present." He replied cheekily.

"Mmmhmm?" Snow crawled onto Charming's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well, I was saving the real deal for tonight, but I sup-"

"There are children in this room, you know!" Emma yelped, covering her eyes with her hands. Snow and Charming laughed, knowing that she meant herself and not Henry.

"I was just going to take her to Granny's for some wine, Emma." Charming chuckled. Snow rolled her eyes. The two shared a quick kiss and then turned back to their family.

"Yeah? And come back and do what?"

"Go to bed." Snow giggled.

"Sleep." Charming added, laughing.

"Make tacos!"

"You _guys!"_

"Only teasing!" Charming winked, throwing a box at Snow. "Now it's time to celebrate! It is Christmas after all!"

Emma silently drank her hot cocoa as Henry, Charming and Snow all joyfully unwrapped presents. Snow had gotten Henry a pair of rollerskates and a new shield for Charming. Henry had gotten his grandparents a camera as a joint gift for the both of them. Charming had gotten Snow a silver locket and Henry, a blanket for his horse. Emma was the last to give and receive her presents.

"Emma?"

"Whaa? Oh- the presents- here." She gently picked up the three wrapped boxes and handed each of them to its' designated receiver.

Henry looked up at Emma in confusion as he unwrapped his book. "Mom?"

"I added a new story for you. The one about us breaking the curse." Emma smiled. Henry jumped up and wrapped his arms around her neck. "Thank you, Mom!"

Charming laughed as he unwrapped his sword. "Is this what you used to slay Malificent?"

Emma nodded. Snow squealed in joy as she pulled a coffee maker out of a box. She leaned towards Emma and wrapped her daughter in a hug. "Thank you so, so much, Em," She murmured, breathing in her daughter's cinnamon scent.

"Er- I- it was no problem," Emma mustered, pulling away from the hug as quickly as possible. "Now, I'll clean up the wrapping paper and we can get some brea-"

"Wait just one minute young lady!" Her father said sternly. Emma sat back down. "We have presents for you!"

_Oh, no… _

From Henry she received a sterling silver bracelet. As a joint gift from both her parents, she received a saddle.

"It's about time you learned to ride, Em," Her father grinned.

Just as she began to stand up, Mary Margaret pulled her back down. "Wait." She pulled out a small bag, filled to the brim with tissue paper. Emma sighed inwardly, and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag. Reaching her hand in, she felt something soft. Pulling it out, she saw that it was…

"A bear?"

Snow grinned. "From your nursery at the palace. I brought it back in my quiver. For you."

Emma cautiously turned the toy over in her hands. Never in her life had she gotten so many gifts at once- not even on birthdays. Hell, she didn't even know her exact birthday. Just an estimate the orphanage had given her. The bear's fur was worn down in some spots from the effects of Regina's curse. One of the eyes looked loose. The ears were charred around the edges. Mary Margaret's smile began to droop slightly.

"Er- I'm sorry if I made you- well- I just…"

"No," Emma said firmly. "I love it. Thank you Mar… Mom." Emma enveloped Mary Margaret into a hug, the bear squished awkwardly between them. Her mother gave a small smile.

"Merry Christmas, Em."

"Merry Christmas, Mom."


End file.
